


Reflection

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: There's a mirror and Kyungsoo is all alone...(prompted by photo)





	Reflection

****

**I**t's a lovely Saturday, a day where time slows and the ambiance of the city life bustles loud around their high-rise flat in the center of Seoul. Kyungsoo nestles further in his sheets, his eyes shallowly closed until he slowly opens them welcoming the sight of empty bedsheets and a body imprint.

“Jongin?” His voice is soft as he calls, grogginess seeping in the motions of wiping his eyes. “Baby?” No one answers and Kyungsoo flips the sheets from over his body to search for his husband.

Its oddly quiet, a serene kind of stillness that calms him as he walks over the wooden floor into their living room. He's half awake when he passes the mirror catching a glimpse of himself going by. He pauses. That wasn't there before. He spins on his heels and draws closer, eyes scanning over his white t-shirt and pale blue boxers.

Interesting. He wonders why the mirror is here and not in the bedroom. Looking left and right, he doesn't find Jongin around and thinks maybe he's gone to walk their dog.

Cocking his head to the left, an idea forms in his mind. This morning, he woke with a slight issue which is protruding out of his boxers at the moment. He's hard, achingly so, and he decides to try something different.

Pulling up a wooden kitchen chair to sit in front of the mirror, he takes a seat and stills. This seemed like a good idea in his head but now that he put it into action, maybe it should have stayed a fantasy. He leans back and gets as comfortable as the chair would allow, limbs resting loosely as he studies his figure in the mirror.

He begins to dream.

What would Jongin do if he was here? If he was the person reflecting in the mirror looking upon him in such a state? Kyungsoo’s palm gradually begins to glide down his chest, wrinkles of his shirt fluttering underneath the delicate touch.

He palms himself over the thin layer of fabric, breath hitching and eyelids collapsing until they are nearly open. A smooth run of the grunt of his palm applies pressure, caressing his cock in the most appetizing way. He thinks Jongin is here, watching, observing him closely, and Kyungsoo can almost feel those brown irises penetrating his skin. It lingers just below the immaculate layer, pulsating intense tingles of excitement to his member. He curves lithe fingers to shape the thick girth which outlines his boxers. It’s pronounced, firm and throbbing in his grasp before he smooths his palm across, rubbing hard and inducing a hiss from his lips.

He sighs, shoulders sinking and muscles relaxing further in the seat. Following is a flick of his tongue over rosy plush lips to dampen them. His head flaccidly tilts back, granting his glossy eyes a view of the creamy ceiling. With a hard bite of a his bottom lip, those fingers finally travel inside, pulling his member free of its cotton restraints. The crisp air cools the leaking tip and Kyungsoo lightly spasms, lowering his head to gaze into the mirror once again.

Instantly, he meets pools of mocha, staring and even yearning. It swarms the heat gathering in depths of his gut, pulling it down until his cock swells unbearably in his palm. Slowly, his hand journeys up the shaft, circling over the head before sliding back down again. He repeats while gradually increasing in pace with a twist of his wrist near the top.

Those deep, rich pools suggestively move in between flashes of desire and want. It drives Kyungsoo’s arousal forward, his hand working madly until precum fully coats his member in abundance. The smooth flaps of skin ripple under his leveled strokes and it stacks his release with every rhythmic wave. His mouth slacks open, allowing shallow breaths to pass through his glistening lips.

“J-jongin.” He faintly exhales in the presence of no one but himself. 

Torture is the gaze which steadily goads his movements, compelling him to move faster and faster. The muscles in his thighs shift causing his legs to fall limp as they stretch out in front with the heels of his feet sliding over the wood.

“Shit, Jongin.” Kyungsoo feels it building, threatening to explode, and his strokes become erratic. His hooded eyes are still transfixed on the steady gaze reflecting through the mirror as he mouths nonsensical things under his staggering moans.

Heavier and heavier his body feels before it violently trembles and he grunts from the back of his throat. His eyes begin to close, but he’s doesn’t allow them, wanting to come while peering into his favorite pair of brown orbs.

It doesn’t take moments before he’s catching a breath, his milky substance spurts into his palm and onto his shirt. His hand moves to draw out the orgasm as long as he can, and he jerks from the sensitivity of the head. Chest rising and dropping heavily, he smirks at Jongin through the mirror before airlessly chuckling at himself.

The dreamy image disappears when Kyungsoo hears the sound of a turning lock. He looks to the door and Jongin walks inside, stopping his steps when he sees Kyungsoo in the chair.

A confused look graces Jongin’s face. “Kyungsoo, why are you sitting there?”

_Such a good question,_ Kyungsoo thinks, and he doesn’t have an answer, so he says the next best thing. “Why not sit here?” And as the words come from his mouth, Jongin looks south to see the true reason, he grins.

“Up for another round?” He arches a brow at Kyungsoo, who doesn’t have to think before replying.

“Hell yes.” He stands to head to the bedroom, but turns around mid-step, “Wait, let me grab this.” He picks up the mirror and Jongin laughs but doesn’t object to them moving it to the bedroom where is should have been all along.


End file.
